Luigi Meets Daisy
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: Luigi is sad that he doesn't have a princess...until Daisy comes along. Will Daisy and Luigi be right for each other?(Also, I have a whole series of LuigixDaisy so let me know if you want the next story)


I see my brother and Peach together, eating strawberries. I sigh as I know I'm not wanted there. I look up at the moon and say

"When will I rescue MY princess." I know Peach isn't right for me, she's right for Mario. I keep looking at the moon, until I see a helicopter which has a flower on the side.

The helicopter lands in front of Mushroom Kingdom. The helicopter door opens and a silhouetted figure comes out. ? The person went up to Mario and Peach and talked a while. Then, Mario, Peach, and the figure came up to me. The person turned out to be a girl! She had short orange hair, wore an orange and yellow dress, and green flowers. S-she's...beautiful. Mario said her name is Daisy and that he rescued her once. Daisy smiled, and offered her hand. I held her elegant hand and shook the hand. My whole face was bright red. Mario then said he invited Daisy to do golf with them.

The next day, we went to play golf. Mario and Peach teamed up, so did Daisy and I. I was SO glad she was on my team! In fact, Daisy is really good at golf, and every time I golfed, wether good or bad, Daisy said

"Good job, Sweetie!"

Daisy and I won, of corse, because of her. After the game, I said

"So, uh wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure! We'll get to learn more about each other. See you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah, uh, sure." Daisy walked away as I jumped with joy. I was so happy! The next day, Daisy met me out on the porch.

"So, I know a lot about your brother, but not a lot about you. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm Mario's shadow. That's mostly it."

"Aw, I'm sure you're more than Mario's shadow! How can a sweet and hansom guy like you-" Daisy stopped talking,

"Uh, I mean...wanna play baseball?"

"Uh, sure." Does Daisy like me? :D Anyway, Daisy and I played some baseball. Baseball was hard with only two people, but baseball was still fun. Daisy won, of corse.

After the game, I remembered there was a ball coming up at Mushroom kingdom. Looks like I found my date!

"Hey, so, um. The Mushroom ball is coming up. Wanna-"

"Of corse! I would love to come to the ball with you!" I feel more excited and happy than asking her to hang with me!

At the night of the ball, I wait outside for Daisy, hoping she's coming. Mario and Peach are inside dancing together already. Is Daisy really right for me?

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! I didn't know what to wear to the ball." Daisy is beautiful! Hmm, maybe Daisy IS right for me. I take Daisy inside and dance with her. Best night of my life. Until...

a wall smashes! Everyone stops dancing, the music stops playing, and everything is dead silent. Wario and Waluigi come through the wall.

"We weren't invite to this ball, so we're gonna make you pay! Waluigi! Sick 'em!" But Waluigi didn't do anything. He just stared. Waluigi looked like he was starring at Daisy. He was in a trance. Then, Waluigi shook his head and put smoke gas everywhere. Everyone past out. I was about to pass out, but I saw Waluigi taking Daisy before she hit the ground. Waluigi is kidnapping-

I wake up as everyone else is waking up. Mario asks what happened to Peach and Daisy.

"Wario and Waluigi kidnapped them!" I said. So Mario and I was off to save the princesses. About ten adventures later, we finally got to their house. We saw Daisy and Peach caged up.

"Save us Mario!" cried Peach.

"Luigi!" Daisy cried. Waluigi and Wario were in front of us.

"We didn't get invited to the ball, so we take Princess Peach. We also took Princess Daisy because my brother here fell in love." The fight was on.

Of corse, as you can see, I'm a very wimpy fighter, but, I do fight him by punching him. The only hard part is that we are all equally matched unless we fight different people. So I start fighting Wario with Mario. Together, we beated Wario, but when we looked behind us, Daisy and Waluigi were gone. I saw there was a door on the top of the roof that was open, so I go up there. I see Waluigi with Daisy against his chest, like he's trapping her.

"Help Luigi!"

"Eeh, go home Luigi!" I put my angry face on. I run towards them, but Waluigi immeaditly faces Daisy towards him and kissed her. I know Daisy didn't like that and she was trying to push away, but that sight just made me heart broken. I just stood there like my life was disappearing. When Waluigi was done, he grabbed Daisy's hand and jumped off the roof.

"Luigi!" cried Daisy. I didn't do anything, I was just standing there. I think Waluigi put a spell on me, because that's what I felt like. When my trance was over, I had no emotion. I went down and saw Mario and Peach.

"Luigi, what happened to Daisy?" I didn't say or do anything. Then, I see a green and black costume. I put the coustume on(over my clothes) and say

"That's Mr.L to you."

"Oh no! Luigi's turned into Mr.L. Again!" Peach said.

I don't say anything and I run out the house. Running and dodging creatures took me about five adventures to find Waluigi and Daisy. Daisy was caged up again.

"Eeh, L-Luigi?"

"That is Mr.L to you." I start fighting him all over, I fought and fought until Peach and Mario pulled me back.

"Eeh, I-I give up. Your punches are more powerful than loving Daisy."

"Gee, thanks." cried Daisy. Daisy's caged got lowered down as she ran to me. Oh my Mr.L, this is the most prettiest girl I've ever seen!

"Hey, I'm Mr.L."

"Um...I'm Daisy?" I grabbed her and kissed her.

Daisy didn't push back or anything, she was just shocked. Finally, she pushed back and said

"Um, how long is Luigi gonna act like Mr.L?"

"Until Mario takes off Luigi's mask." says Peach. Mario nods and goes over to me and takes of my mask. I shake my head and say

"What happened? Is Daisy saved?"

"I'm right here Luigi." I smiled.

"So, how did I defeated Waluigi?"

"Uh, long story." Eventually, Daisy tells me the story. Also, after many games and dates, Daisy and I became boyfriend and girlfriend.

The End


End file.
